Greg Soto
American | height = | weight = | weightclass = Welterweight | reach = | style = Brazilian Jujitsu, Wrestling | stance = | fightingoutof= Oakhurst, New Jersey | team = Pellegrino MMA | rank = brown belt in BJJ | yearsactive = 2006-present | mmawins = 7 | mmakowins = 2 | mmasubwins = 3 | mmadecwins = 2 | mmalosses = 0 | mmakolosses = | mmasublosses = | mmadeclosses = | mmadraws = 0 | mmancs = | url = | sherdog = | footnotes = | updated = }} Greg Soto is an American mixed-martial artist. Soto fought in small fight promotions gaining a record of 7-0 before being signed by the UFC. Soto is a brown belt in Brazilian Jujitsu under Pellegrino. Biography Born in New York to his father, Frank and his mother. Soto graduated from Monmouth University obtaining a degree in Criminal Justice and also minor in Psychology. MMA career When he was a teenager, Soto met Kurt Pellegrino and immediately started training MMA. Soto made his pro debut at 18 years old fighting in the Combat in the Cage promotion. Soto collected a 6-0 record before fighting and defeating Ray Steinbeiss, the brother of UFC vet, Steve Steinbeiss. Ultimate Fighting Championships Stepping in as a replacement for Ricardo Funch, Soto is to make his UFC debut against The Ultimate Fighter alumni, Matthew Riddle, on the preliminary card of UFC 111. Personal life Soto has been accepted by the New Jersey State Police and will pursue that after he is done with fighting. Before the UFC, Soto was a bartender. Mixed martial arts record {| style="font-size: 85%; text-align: left;" class="wikitable sortable" width="100%" |- !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|Result !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Record' !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Opponent' !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Method' !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Event' !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Date' !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Round' !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Time' !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Location' !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Notes' |- | Loss |align='center'| | Matthew Riddle | DQ (illegal upkick) |UFC 111: St-Pierre vs Hardy | |align='center'| 3 |align='center'| 1:30 | Newark, New Jersey, USA | |- | Win |align='center'|7-0 | Ray Steinbeiss |Submission (Rear-Naked Choke) |EB - Beatdown at 4 Bears 5 | |align='center'|2 |align='center'|4:10 | New Town, North Dakota, USA | |- | Win |align='center'|6-0 | Craig Kaufmann |Decision (Unanimous) |WCA - Caged Combat | |align='center'|3 |align='center'|5:00 | Atlantic City, New Jersey, USA | |- | Win |align='center'|5-0 | Shawn Formann |Submission (Brabo Choke) |ROC 23 - Ring of Combat 23 | |align='center'|2 |align='center'|3:44 | Atlantic City, New Jersey, USA | |- | Win |align='center'|4-0 | Doug Gordon |Decision (Unanimous) |ROC 21 - Ring of Combat 21 | |align='center'|3 |align='center'|N/A | Atlantic City, New Jersey, USA | |- | Win |align='center'|3-0 | Sergio Vinagre |KO |BCX 1 - Cage Xtreme 1 | |align='center'|1 |align='center'|3:36 | New Jersey, USA | |- | Win |align='center'|2-0 | Hyun Gyu Lim |Submission (Armbar) |World Best Fighter - USA vs. Asia | |align='center'|1 |align='center'|0:58 | Atlantic City, New Jersey, USA | |- | Win |align='center'|1-0 | Dave Church |TKO (Corner Stoppage) |CITC - Marked Territory | |align='center'|1 |align='center'|5:00 | Lincroft, New Jersey, USA | |- Category:Living people Category:American mixed martial artists Category:American practitioners of Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu